Getting a Second Chance
by sandersonsister
Summary: Mello has never gotten used to the darkness. Or the silence. But it has given him time to think. He regrets the choices he made. He would give anything for a second chance. He doesn't expect to get one. Which is why he's shocked when he wakes up in his 13 year old body. Mello/Near eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first Death Note story and the first story I'm posting under this name on fanfiction. I have accounts on livejournal and AO3, but I've been a little worried about trying a Death Note fic. Please let me know what you all think.

Update - edited 2/23/15

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

He regretted it. He had read the rules listed on the Death Note. He had known the consequences. And yet, he had done it anyway.

It wasn't the biggest regret in his life but it was certainly the one that had the worst repercussions.

Or was it?

_The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._

He had told himself that he had to do it. That if he didn't, Kira would end up killing them all. That he wasn't doing it just for revenge against Ne – against _him_. That it was worth risking his own soul as long as the ends justified the means.

And yet, if he had to relive it, he wouldn't do it again.

He knew he couldn't be the only one that felt this way. That there had been others, many others, that had used a Death Note in the past. That they were in the same endless torment as he was. The endless blackness, the silence that echoed throughout his being. It was enough to make anyone regret the choices they made.

It wasn't the only choice he regretted.

There were so many he didn't even know where he to start. Maybe he never should have run away all those years ago? But if he hadn't, he would still be in that hell hole he had called a home and he never would have met L. Maybe he should have relaxed a bit instead of pushing so hard at Wammy's? But then he wouldn't have had a goal to work towards, who knows where he would have ended up if he had just slacked off. Maybe he should have tried to get closer to other people, let others in? He had Matt, _Matt_, but he had always pushed the others away, thinking they weren't smart enough, weren't worthy, of being his friend.

Or, in one case, they were _too_ smart.

No, he had bullied him. Fought him at every turn. Hell, he had joined the Mafia to try and one up him. And what had it gotten him in the end? He had blown himself up, destroying his once perfect looks and leaving him with that hideous scar. Matt, the one person that had stood by him through everything, was dead. Shot multiple times while following that stupid plan Mello had come up with. And Mello had died, a heart attack, following the same plan.

He only hoped that, end the end, he had helped. That the plan had worked and _he_ had been able to stop Kira. To do the one thing their mentor had failed to do.

If he hadn't left Wammy's, if he had taken the other option, how would things have been different? Would they have still worked out the same, with the two of them trying to constantly beat the other? Or would they have found a way to work together, to live together, as equals? Would such a thing have even been possible?

He would never know. Not now. It was too late.

He didn't think it would have worked. He was too stubborn. He couldn't see himself even trying to get along back then. They had too much history between them at that point. Too much bad blood. Maybe if he had made an attempt earlier. Maybe if he had tried to befriend him instead of throwing him to the ground. Maybe many things would have been different if that had happened.

Yeah, that was the point. The major point where his life veered and he wound up here.

And that was the last thought Mello had before, for the first time in what felt like hundreds of years, he saw a bright light. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update- edited 2/23/25**

Something was wrong. He felt… _he felt_. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something that could possibly be called a body. But… he could feel his fingers twitch. Fingers. He had fingers. Slowly, he tried to shift his body, feeling his legs move… he was lying down. He slowly began to move, mentally checking off his list. Two legs? Check. All ten toes? Check. Arms? Che-

Mello froze as he heard something shift to his right. That couldn't be possible – he was alone. Had been alone for so long, in the darkness. The silence. So what was the noise?

Mello swallowed hard, the cautiously began to force his eyes open. He groaned in pain, slamming his eyes shut once more as the light forced its way in. So bright. So many colors. How long had it been since he had seen color?

What the hell was going on?

"What's wrong with you, Mello? We're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up."

Mello's eyes snapped open as he threw himself into a sitting position and stared at the person beside his bed, _bed?,_ ignoring the pain in his eyes and the tears that forced themselves down his cheeks in protest. "Matt?" He whispered.

The boy's eyebrows shot up, "Mello?"

Mello continued to stare, not believing what his brain was trying to tell him. There was no way Matt could be standing in front of him. It wasn't possible. Matt was dead. Hell, _Mello_ was dead. And Matt was nineteen when he died. The boy in front of him looked no more than thirteen. This wasn't possible.

"Mello? You're starting to scare me," Matt muttered, frowning, his green eyes, for once not hidden by goggles, flying over Mello's face. "What's wrong with you?"

Mello shook his head, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. Feeling the panic rising in his chest, he scrambled out of his bed, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. "Mello? Are you alright?" Matt called, frantically pounding on the door Mello had locked.

Mello didn't answer, too busy staring in shock at the reflection in front of him. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, clear skin. Clear skin, not a scar in sight. But that wasn't the biggest shock. No, the biggest shock was the fact that Mello looked as young as Matt. He was small, scrawny, wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

Mello continued to stare at his reflection, his hand slowly coming up to touch his unburned skin. No pain, no dead spots. No feel of waxy deadness under his fingertips. Matt continued to bang on the door, sounding more and more worried. "Matt?" Mello finally called, his voice cracking as he continued to run his fingers over his cheek.

The banging stopped instantly, "Mello? What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Matt, what's the date?"

There was silence on the other side of the door. After a minute, Mello tore his eyes away from the mirror and took a step toward the door, "Matt?"

"November 19th," Matt finally answered, his tone questioning. "Mello? Seriously, you're starting to freak me out."

"What year?" Mello demanded, his chest tight, "Matt, what year is it?"

There was silence once again before Matt let out a frustrated growl, "Okay, something is really wrong. Mello, what the hell is going on? Let me in!"

"Just answer the question!" Mello snapped, throwing the door open and staring at his best friend.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Matt snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

Mello growled, pushing past the redheaded boy and running into the hall. He turned sharply, running toward Rogers office. He needed L. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, wasn't sure what he was even going to do - but he needed L.

L could fix this. L could help Mello figure out what was going on. If L couldn't help him then... well, then Mello was going to have to figure it out himself.

He was halfway there when he turned a corner and slammed into a smaller body, sending the person to the floor as Mello stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a boy. A boy who looked no older than eight but Mello knew was older. His white hair hung in front of gray eyes, eyes that were currently staring up at Mello blankly.

"Mello shouldn't be running through the halls," the boy said, his voice showing no form of emotion.

Mello didn't retort, he just stood frozen in the hall as his eyes remained locked on the boy in front of him. The boys' blank expression faltered for a moment, his grey eyes showing confusion before the usual blankness overtook him. "Is Mello feeling alright?"

Mello swallowed back a sharp retort. _Maybe if he had tried to befriend him instead of throwing him to the ground. Maybe many things would have been different if that had happened._ Mello flinched as the thought drifted through his head, the same thought he had in the darkness. Was that it? Did he somehow get a second chance?

He moved, reaching toward the younger boy. Near flinched as Mello's hand closed around his arm and Mello inwardly winced that the stoic boy showed emotion because he was being nice to him. Mello just hauled Near to his feet and began walking toward Roger's office once again.

"What is wrong with Mello?" Near's quiet voice moved to Mello's ears.

Mello stopped waling for a moment and let out a deep breath. "What year is it?"

"Has Mello hit his head?" Near asked and Mello could swear he heard curiosity in the normally stoic voice. "It is 2003. Does Mello need to go to the nurse?"

Mello didn't answer, instead running off down the hallway with the words ringing through his head. 2003. 2003. 2003. What was that date Matt had said? November… November what? November 2003… what day?!

_November 19__th_. Matt's voice echoed through his head. Oh, God. According to all his research, as well as the research left by L and that conducted by Near, said that Light Yagami found the Death Note sometime around November 23, 2003. That gave Mello four days.

Four days to change everything.

Unless, of course, the information was wrong and Yagami already had the Death Note. If that was the case, well, at least they already knew who Kira was. They wouldn't have to waste years trying to find him like they did the last time. And maybe L wouldn't have to die. And neither would Matt.

Ignoring the looks he was getting from those that had begun to wander the halls, Mello finally made it to Rogers door and didn't hesitate as the slammed it open, looking at the man he hadn't seen in years. "I need to talk to L. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed/added me to alerts and faves. Please let me know what you guys think!

**Update - edited 2/23/15**

Four hours later found Mello sitting in Rogers office, his arms crossed over his chest as his mind worked frantically. He had insisted on talking to L, something Roger hadn't been very happy with, but Mello hadn't given up. After hours of arguing, Roger finally agreed to call Wammy.

Which is why Mello was currently sitting across from Rogers computer, waiting for the familiar L to appear on the screen. Wammy had told Roger that L would call in to speak to Mello, but if this was any sort of trick there would be consequences.

Mello just told Roger to let L know to hurry.

Mello jumped as the gothic L appeared on the screen, "Hello, Mello. What did you need?"

"You are going to have me committed," Mello muttered, trying to figure out how to start this story.

"There is always that possibility," L's distorted voice answered, "please tell me what it is you need. I am very busy."

Mello took a deep breath and began, "Just don't interrupt me until I'm done, alright? In about four days, a young man named Light Yagami is going to find and notebook-"

"Mello-"

"L, please listen! I promise, I'm not making this up. Please."

There was silence and Mello was certain the transmission was going to be shut off. But a moment later, L's voice came through the speakers, "Continue."

"As I was saying, Light Yagami…"

He went through it all. Every bit of information L had sent. The fact that L himself had been killed by the Death Note. That, since neither Mello or Near had officially been declared heir, and Mello had left Wammy House and joined the Mafia while searching for Kira. That Near had put together a task force. Mello told him everything he had done. Told him about Light taking over the position of L. Of dragging Matt into the mess. Of the plan. Matt's death. Mello's death.

"I don't know if it worked," Mello finished, "I don't know if Near beat him. Maybe Near died after I did. But the Death Note says that anyone that uses it can't go to Heaven or Hell. I used it. After I… died, it was just darkness. Nothing but black and silence. And then… I was here. Back in my thirteen year old body before Kira exists. We have to stop it, L. It can't happen again! It just c-"

"I believe you."

"-what?" Mello asked, shocked. He honestly hadn't expected L to believe him. If Mello had to have listened to this, he would have sent the person to the nut house.

"Please relay the entire story to Near and Matt and make sure all three of you are ready to leave Wammy House tomorrow. Wammy will pick you up and bring you to me. I will be working on a plan. Do you happen to know where Yagami found this…Death Note?"

Mello slowly shook his head, "No, I don't think we ever found out – wait, why do you believe me?"

"Should I not?" L questioned. Mello didn't have time to form a response before he continued, "You have not had any recent head injuries, nor is the level of detail you relayed possible in a dream. Based on personal history, you do not tell stories for attention, instead choosing to compete with Near for the top position. And, if such a story was made by you, I do not believe you would be relying on Near to be the hero. I shall have Wammy call Roger and let him know the three of you will be leaving."

Mello stared at the black screen, heart pounding. L believed him. He was going to try to stop it. Stop Kira before he even existed. Everything was going to change and Matt wasn't going to die. L would be okay and Mello would have a chance to change things between him and Near.

Mello closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before pushing himself to his feet. He needed to find Matt and Near.

"Have you gone insane, Mells?" Matt demanded, shaking his head when Mello finally finished. "A notebook that kills people by writing down someone's name? Really?"

"I swear I'm telling the truth, Matty," Mello said, staring at his best friend. He felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked frantically to try and stop them from falling. Seriously, what was wrong with him? If this shit didn't stop, he was going to have to shoot someone. "Shit. You have no idea how happy I am that you're alive."

Matt's mouth snapped closed at the comment as he winced. "Yeah, that didn't sound pleasant," he muttered, staring down at his body as if he was imagining the multiple bullet wounds.

"So it is unclear if Kira was found out in the end," Near commented, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. His eyes were focused on the cards in front of him, cards that Mello had found in his desk drawer when he had noticed the younger boy looking more and more uncomfortable during the tale. "And Mello and Matt were both killed. Why did Mello leave?"

Mello blinked, startled at the sudden change in topic from the other boy, "What?"

"Mello said L did not choose an heir and Roger suggested a pairing. Why did Mello leave?"

Mello stared at the younger boy in shock, trying to formulate an answer. He was certain Near knew the reason. So what did he want Mello to say?

"I didn't want to share it with you. I left so I could prove that I was better than you were," Mello replied slowly, noticing the younger boy's hand had stopped moving the cards. "I was too stubborn to try to work together."

"And yet, Mello is here now," Near stated softly, still not picking up another card.

"Well, not working with you got Matt killed."

"Uh, you died too, Mells," Matt cut in, looking between the two boys curiously.

Mello shrugged, "That was expected."

Matt stared at Mello furiously at those words as Near stood. "Matt and Mello should start packing now," he said, walking toward the door. "Mello should also make sure there was nothing left out of the events."

Mello fought back the irritation at the other boys words as he walked out the door. He was going to change this, change all of it. He couldn't allow himself to fall into the same habits he had before. He needed to try to get along with Near, no matter how irritating he was.

"So…it took you six years to call me?"

Mello winced. "We already had this fight once. I'd rather not do it again."

Matt's green eyes narrowed behind his orange goggles. "No, you and future me had this fight. I have not."

Point. "Alright, but I also haven't left you."

Matt rolled his eyes as he pulled a suitcase out from under his bed, "Whatever you say, Mells."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please review if you like this story! And thanks to those that have reviewed and added me to alerts and favorites lists.

**Update- edited 2/23/15**

The next day found all three boys waiting by the front door, Roger standing over them with a disapproving frown. Mello had already been warned that if got sent back here and Roger found out he had not been on his best behavior, he would be confined to his room for a month.

Mello had just rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window, waiting for Wammy to get them.

Near was quiet, playing with a toy robot, while Matt was staring down at his handheld game, goggles firmly on his face. Mello tried not to be irritated at the two boys, they hadn't lived through what he had, they didn't know just how bad things were going to get if they couldn't stop it. He had told them the story, but nothing could compare to living through it. He didn't have the right to be upset that they weren't as stressed as he was.

Mello jumped to his feet the moment a car pulled through the front gate. He grabbed his duffle bag instantly, trying to make his way to the front door, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let him get in the building at least, Mello."

Mello scowled in irritation, well aware that Near was studying him intently with gray eyes. Matt had glanced up from his video game for only a moment before looking back down. "Mello should calm down. We will see L shortly," Near said, and if Mello didn't know any better he would have thought the younger boy was actually trying to make him feel better.

"We don't have a lot of time," Mello snapped, grabbing a chocolate bar and snapping of a piece irritatingly. He chewed frantically, watching as Wammy slowly made his way inside the building. Why was the old man taking so long?

Wammy stepped inside a moment later, his eyes traveling over the three boys and landing on Roger. "All ready?"

Mello pulled away from Roger, pushing his way out the door and toward the car. He heard Roger muttering something behind him but he didn't stop to check what it was. It would have just irritated him further anyway. He pulled open the back door and slid inside the car, slamming it behind him.

Matt opened the door on the other side of the car, attention still on the game in his hand. "Bag, Mells," he said, reaching out with his right hand as he continued to play the game with his left. Mello pushed his duffle toward him, letting the younger boy throw it in the back of the car as Wammy placed Near's and Matt's with it.

Near slid into the backseat, making his way into the middle so Matt could sit on his other side. Mello was about to demand why one of them hadn't sat up front beside Wammy before snapping his mouth closed. That wasn't important, getting to L was. And besides, he was trying to get along with Near, right? Matt would just shrug him off, but Near would have some logical statement that would piss Mello off. No, better to just ignore it.

It was easier said than done.

Nears right side was pressed completely against Mello's left, and he couldn't stop wondering if Near took the time to eat anything. He felt…fragile, pressed up against Mello. Like the wind would be able to blow him over.

Not to mention how warm the other boy was. Mello tried to subtly move away from the heat, but he couldn't move very far before hitting the door. Near didn't notice, or if he did, didn't mention anything as he continued to mess with his robot.

Mello stared at him for a moment, noticing just how concentrated Near was on the toy in his hand. He suddenly remembered Near's headquarters, all the toys that had been lying around, the buildings of dice. He had never thought about how much patience and concentration those must have taken. How did Near have time for anything else, much less solving the hardest cases in the world?

He glanced up to Matt, only to see the other boy staring at him in confusion. Matt looked from Near, to Mello, and back again before raising an eyebrow at Mello. Mello scowled, turning to look out the window and snapping off another piece of chocolate. Stupid Matt, thinking he knows everything.

Truth was, Mello had no doubt that Matt would be able to push him out of the second slot if need be. Matt didn't care about his position at Wammy's, he didn't want to be L's heir. So, third place was perfect for the boy, still being known as one of the smartest but never having to deal with the pressure.

Sometimes, Mello wondered just how intelligent Matt was. Would he be able to take over first if he actually studied? Mello couldn't remember ever seeing the boy pick up a book outside of class. Hell, even inside of class he usually had his game in hand.

"Mello is thinking very hard. Did you remember more about the case?" Near questioned, still looking at the robot.

Mello turned back to the boy, startled. He hadn't thought Near had been paying any attention. "No, I told you everything I could think of."

Near's eyes flickered to Mello before looking away just as quickly, "A written timeline would be helpful. Perhaps Mello could use this time to do so."

Mello opened his mouth to respond, angry that Near was trying to tell him what to do, but snapped it shut once the truth of the statement settled in to him. He couldn't expect Matt and Near, hell, even L, to remember everything the way he did. To them, this was just a story. Nothing more.

"I don't have anything to write with. Or on," Mello muttered, looking out the window once again.

There was the sound of something opening and closing up front, and Mello was surprised to see a pen and paper in front of his face a moment later. He followed the arm, seeing Wammy was holding the items to him while keeping his eyes to the front. "Thank you," Mello mumbled, taking the offered items and slowly getting to work.

It was only ten minutes later that Near spoke up again, "How does Mello know when the Death Note was found?"

Mello winced, "I don't. We know the Death Note was used first on this day," he said, motioning to the timeline he was working on, "so we always thought it was found around that time. The information L gave to us said he believed Yagami found the Death Note around the 23rd, though he didn't give us the reasons for that deduction. Truthfully, Yagami could already have the thing and just hasn't used it yet, or he might not have found it until the 28th."

"Something we will need to look into," a calm voice stated, making Mello and Matt jump.

"Hello, L," Near said emotionlessly, looking toward the review mirror. It was then that Mello noticed the small camera.

"Near," L greeted, "Mello, Matt, I would advise you to study your surroundings more closely. Now, first thing to do is see if Light Yagami already processes this… Death Note. It seems Yagami is currently in his final year in high school. We will be heading to Japan as soon as you arrive at the airport. Mello, continue with the timeline and be as meticulous as possible."

L's voice cut out and Mello felt his face heat with embarrassment as he thought of L reprimanding him. He had gotten lazy, not checking his surroundings and assuming the car was secure. Two days back here and he had already broken a habit he established during his time with the Mofia.

"Kira killed the FBI agents thirteen days after them arriving in Japan," Near said, still playing with the robot but eyes flickering to the notes Mello was making, "it is obvious that Kira would be someone one of the agents followed within those thirteen days. Yagami was one of these people?"

Mello nodded, motioning to the name Raye Penbar. "He tailed Yagami and L believed he is the one Yagami got the FBI list from."

Near didn't comment again, just continued to look over the notes, eyes narrowing further and further the more Mello wrote. When he finally got to the part about his and Matt's deaths, Near stopped messing with the robot and focused on the paper fully. "With Yagami being close to L, L's death was inevitable. At that point, Yagami could not be apprehended. Matt and Mello's deaths should have been avoided."

Mello's hand tightened around the pen. "We needed to make sure the Death Note-"

"Another option could have been found. Matt and Mello's deaths were not necessary," Near said firmly, staring straight into Mello's eyes for the first time Mello could remember.

Mello felt his breath leave him as those gray eyes stared into his own. He wasn't going to agree with the other boy, he didn't want to think that Matt's death hadn't needed to happen. "You two need a room?" Matt muttered, making Mello break eye contact with Near and shoot the smirking boy a glare.

The car stopped and Wammy opened his door, the boys falling out behind him and reaching for their bags. "The plane will be leaving shortly," Wammy informed them, leading them toward a private plane. "L is onboard, please get settled in so we can leave."

The three climbed the stairs into the plane quickly, all three stopping as they stared at the sight in front of them. There was a young man there, perched in a hunched position in a chair, dark hair hanging in front of his pale face, with dark circles under his eyes. All three knew who this was instantly. There was only one person it could be.

"Hello, L," Near said once again, sinking into a seat and taking another action figure out of his bag. Matt gave a small wave to the man, falling across from Near and keeping his eyes on his game. Sometimes Mello wanted to destroy that thing.

"L," Mello greeted slowly, taking a step forward.

"Please hand me the timeline, Mello," L said, dark eyes fixated on Mello's face. Mello held it out instantly, letting L take it from his hand with two fingers. Mello blinked at the peculiar gesture, but slid into the seat beside Matt, staring at L as he flicked through the pages.

"We will check into a hotel and find Light Yagami," L said clearly, still reading, "please take this time to rest as you won't have much time once we land."

Mello looked toward Matt quickly, who raised an eyebrow and went back to his game with a smirk on his face. Near merely nodded, somehow sinking down even lower in his seat. Mello sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. It was going to be a long flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update- edited 2/23/15**

As soon as they got to the hotel, Mello wanted to go find Light and figure out if he had the Death Note. He thought that if Yagami didn't have it, they would have a chance of finding it before he did and they could prevent all that was going to happen. It was a sound plan. Even L agreed to that.

He didn't agree with tracking Light.

Instead, he wanted them to start with research, see if anything had changed with Yagami's school work or general behavior recently. Mello protested the plan. "He didn't change his behavior the entire time he was killing thousands of people! He worked with his own father on the case and the man didn't notice any difference!"

"It is possible Light Yagami's father was blinded by the perfection he believed his son was," L said, his voice monotone as he started at his computer screen. "Please work on background research with Near and Matt. I will be working on it also. Let me know if anyone finds anything different in his patterns."

Mello bit off a piece of his chocolate bar in irritation. He had just told L that he wouldn't notice anything. Yagami was too smart for that. Hell, there was a possibility he didn't even have the Death Note yet! And, based on the timeline L himself had constructed, he didn't think Light received the notebook for the next few days!

Of course, that was a different L. This L hadn't met Yagami yet. He didn't know how…charming the man could be. He just had Mello's word on it.

Not that he shouldn't trust what Mello had to say. Mello supposed him even coming out here and doing anything was more than he would have done if someone came to him with such a story. Maybe he should just do what L says.

He can say I told you so later.

Of course, he didn't get the chance. Near, from what Mello could tell, had been researching Light's family, while Matt had hacked into the school data base. It was only about twenty minutes into the 'research' that Matt cleared his throat while looking from the timeline Mello had constructed to the computer screen. "Uh, Mells? Do you remember if Yagami missed any school?"

"School? No. Perfect student, perfect attendance. Why?"

"Because he's called in the last two days sick," Matt muttered, wincing as the blonde's hand tightened around his chocolate bar.

"Does it state who called?" L asked, not pausing in whatever he was typing.

Matt nodded, "Says his mom did."

The chocolate bar snapped. This wasn't right. Light Yagami had never missed a day of class. Not even when he was Kira. Things couldn't be changing already. That didn't make any sense. Even if he already had the Death Note, things should have been falling into place the same way they did the first time. This didn't fit the pattern.

"I'm going to his house," Mello hissed, standing and grabbing his black jacket. How he missed his fur coat. And his leather. These black shirts weren't cutting it for him anymore.

"You are staying here," L said, taking a bite from the cake that somehow appeared in front of him. "This is why we are doing research. We do not know that things are going to play out the way they did before."

"Why wouldn't they?" Mello demanded, eyes flashing. "Me being back here shouldn't change anything in regards to Yagami! Especially his schooling!"

"Which is why we are doing this research," L told him, raising an eyebrow and gesturing toward Matt and Near with his fork. "Please resume doing your own."

It was the next day that Matt told them Light had returned to school. Mello insisted on following him home, or at least part of the way home. He thought he had the better chance of noticing if something was wrong if he could actually see the boy. He had been studying him for years, after all.

L agreed with him, but said he was would only permit Mello to do so if Matt came along. Mello had tried to protest, as much as he liked Matt, he wouldn't notice if anything was different, but L wouldn't let him leave the hotel without the redhead.

Which is how Mello found himself discretely following behind a tired looking Light Yagami, his hood pulled over his blonde hair, as Matt followed behind him, a video game in hand. "Are you going to put that thing away?"

"Nope." Matt replied, not moving his eyes. Mello wondered how the boy didn't fall all over himself. It wasn't like he could see where he was going. "Besides, we can't have both of us looking suspicious."

"I'm not acting suspicious!" Mello snapped, darting between a building as Light turned his head with a frown.

"Of course you aren't," Matt muttered.

Mello pointingly ignored the comment, following Yagami for a few more minutes before letting the boy continue home alone. "Done playing stalker?" Matt questioned lightly as Mello turned back toward the hotel.

"Shut up."

"Anything?" L questioned as soon as they walked in, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Near sat off to the side on the floor, a deck of cards in his hand that he was building a house out of. Mello had to fight back the urge to kick the thing down.

"He looks tired."

"Many people do," L commented lightly.

Mello rolled his eyes in response. "Yagami never looks tired. He's incredibly vain. Always has to look perfect."

"He has been sick, Mells," Matt reminded the other boy, throwing himself onto the couch with the game still attached to his hand.

"Whatever," Mello muttered, not believing for a second Yagami had been sick. No, something else was going on. And he was going to find out what it was. But he might need some help.

With that thought in mind, Mello moved toward the smaller boy cautiously, sinking down to the floor and taking one of the cards from Near's hand. Near watched him warily, but Mello just placed the card on the house gently.

Near blinked for a moment, obviously confused as to why Mello hadn't pushed the entire thing over, but picked up a card to continue building, letting Mello add cards every so often.

The next day found Mello trailing Yagami once again. Nothing incredibly odd happened, though Mello noticed that Yagami looked even worse than he had the day before and kept glancing over his shoulder. He didn't mention this, though. Not after the reaction it received the day before. He would keep it to himself and try to come up with a reason. Maybe L would take his observations more seriously then.

It was the third day that something changed. Mello had been outside of the school with Matt, placing a piece of chocolate in his mouth, when Matt spoke. "Do we really have to follow him every day? Someone is going to start to notice."

"Not if we're careful," Mello replied, not wanting to have this conversation again.

"Mells, come on. Yagami seems like a boring, normal guy."

"He's not. Keep complaining and I'll bring Near with me instead."

Matt snorted, "Right. Because being followed by a sheep won't be noticeable."

Mello had to clench his teeth together to stop from snapping at the other boy. Why? He had no clue. He had been the one to start calling Near a sheep all those years ago, because of the boys shaggy white hair and all white clothing. But, for some reason, it bothered him to hear Matt talk about Near like that.

Maybe it was just because that was _Mello's_ name for the strange boy. Yeah, that had to be it. He just didn't like someone else using it.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice the black book fall from the sky to land in front of the school.

When the doors opened, Mello snapped back to attention to focus on Yagami. Something was different today. Usually, he walked out the doors and began home instantly, maybe waving or smiling at someone as they called out to him. Today, he moved slowly, cautiously, in the opposite direction. "What's he doing?" Matt asked, frowning as his game hung down at his side.

Mello shook his head, moving slightly to try and see what the young man was heading towards.

It proved to be a mistake.

Light Yagami's head flew around, his eyes widening in shock as they landed on the two boys. "Mello?!" Light gasped, taking a few steps toward him. "Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

Mello stepped back in shock. This wasn't right. Yagami was seventeen. At seventeen, he hadn't even known Mello existed. His brain, for the first time in his life, was frozen as it tried to process this new information. That was the only reason Mello could think of that the next words flew out of his mouth. "To stop Kira."

As the last word was uttered, Yagami turned on his heel, practically running to where he had been heading only moments before. He stared down at the ground in shock. Mello stared at him warily, wondering if Yagami had somehow lost what little sanity he seemed to have had. Matt gripped the back of Mello's shirt, trying to pull him away. "We have to go. Something is wrong."

"So was I," the words penetrated Mello's confusion, making him turn his eyes back to the young man. Yagami had his eyes closed in defeat, his shoulders slumped. Mello suddenly felt afraid. He had never seen Kira look so overwhelmed. "It's going to be a lot harder now," Yagami muttered, his eyes flying open to meet Mello's, "the Death Note is gone."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this part... :)

**Update - edited 2/23/15**

"L, we have a problem," Matt announced as they walked into the room, eyes wide and game still hanging loosely in his hand. L looked up, eyebrows raised, only to blink in surprise as Light Yagami was literally pushed into the hotel room by an enraged Mello.

Near, who had been stacking dice, froze, looking from Mello to Light. His eyes flickered over to L, only to see his mentor still blinking as he took in the situation. "Sit down," Mello growled, pushing against Light once again.

Light merely shot the younger boy an annoyed glanced before turning his eyes to L. He stared, slowly shaking his head. "I didn't think…I wasn't going to… I'm sorry."

Mello slammed the door shut, turning furious eyes to Yagami. "No, you do not get to talk to him. Not after-"

"Yagami, Light. I suppose you are here for a reason," L commented, turning his attention to Light fully, his thumb coming up to rest against his mouth.

Light hesitated a moment before slowly moving into the room, sinking down on the sofa. He glanced around, his eyes passing over Matt, narrowing at Mello, and coming to rest on Near. Near shifted uncomfortably, not sure why the other boy was looking at him the way he was.

Mello moved forward angrily, standing in front of the younger boy and giving Light a heated glare. Light shook his head in response, turning back to L. "Do all of you remember, or is it just Mello?"

"Mello came to me with a tale a few days ago. I believed he was telling the truth and moved him, along with Matt and Near, to Japan to see if we could prevent the outcome Mello had lived."

"I was in…there was darkness. Constant darkness," Light said, his eyes staring off at something the rest couldn't see. Mello jolted slightly at the words. Wasn't that how he had described it? "Then I woke up. Before I had found the Death Note. Before I…"

"Considering the circumstances, I no longer have any doubt of Mello's tale. However, I believe you would have more information that Mello is unaware of, as he died before the end of the case. You spoke of darkness, I believe that means you were also killed?"

Light nodded once, sharply, turning his eyes to Near. Mello moved to the younger boys side, wanting to be close in case Yagami tried anything. But he just spoke. Told them about the meeting, about Near proving he was Kira, about Mello's plan helping Near defeat Kira once and for all.

"Hmm," L muttered, thumb pressed against his lip once again. "You did not go to school for a few days. Why not?"

"I was making plans. Figuring out what to do with the Death Note –"

"You mean, how to kill us before we can get to you?" Mello hissed, once again moving in front of the smaller boy. Near frowned, gripping Mello's pant leg to try and move the boy. "You already know our names."

"No, that is not it," L said, staring unblinkingly at the young man in front of him. "If Kira wanted to kill us, he would have grabbed the Death Note and written our names down before we knew what was happening. As you said, Mello, he is already aware of our names. But he was unaware that we already knew of the situation. So what were you planning, Yagami Light?"

"How to stop it," Light admitted, staring back at L and no longer acknowledging the others in the room, "once you use a Death Note, it… you grow somewhat dependent. I am no longer Kira," he winced at the title, "I was going to get the Death Note and destroy it before anyone else could get it."

"And yet, here you are. Both of you," L looked from Light to Mello.

"I got distracted," Light muttered, not looking at L as he did so. "I saw Mello and forgot - just for a moment – and it was gone."

L let out a sigh, "So now we know the Death Note exists, but we no longer know who possess it and what they will do with it. So, essentially, the information you brought to us is no longer useful," he said, looking at Mello and Light.

Near took the timeline Mello had created and folded it up, moving it to the center of his dice creation. Mello cringed but allowed the boy to do so. L was right – they no longer had the upper hand.

"The new Kira does not know about us, or about the fact that we know what the Death Note can do," Near said softly, one hand coming up to twirl a strand of hair as his other continued to stack. "We should continue to monitor the situation."

"I can help," Light offered, his eyes once again fixated on L. Matt turned to look at Mello, waiting for the explosion he knew his best friend would cause. But Mello just continued to stand there, his eyes flickering from Light to L and back again. Near had stopped twirling his hair to hold onto Mello's pant leg once again.

"According to Mello's notes, and my own research, you are very intelligent and we seemed to work well together before – until you had me killed, of course," L commented, turning back to his computer and missing the flinch that overtook Light's face. "I would not be opposed to your help, though I will be monitoring you closely."

A small smile flashed across Light's face, "Been through that before… though I trust the handcuffs wont be necessary this time."

"Kinky," Matt muttered.

"You cannot be serious!" Mello finally snapped, moving forward to tear out of Near's grasp. Near slowly moved his hand back up to his hair, his dark eyes fixated on Mello. Mello's entire body was shaking. He had spent years chasing down Yagami, trying to make him pay for L's death. He had died doing so. And L was just going to forgive it all? "This guy is a psychopath! He killed-"

"If I remember correctly, you did as well," L said emotionlessly, typing away at his keyboard. "Not only did you use a Death Note to kill, you also did so during your time with the Mafia."

Mello's hands clenched at his sides. "It wasn't the same thing!"

"The taskforce Near composed was in your way and you wrote their names in the Death Note – I do not see how that is different than what Yagami has done."

He had to get out of there. If he didn't, he would do something he would regret.

It was just lucky he was no longer wearing a gun.

Mello turned on his heel, storming into the room assigned to him, Matt, and Near and slammed the door behind him. He grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall, watching in satisfaction as it shattered into pieces.

The door slowly opened and Mello turned to yell at Matt, to tell him to get out… only it wasn't Matt. "Near?" He asked, shocked out of his anger.

Near looked down at the broken lamp and hesitated for a moment before slowly moving forward into the room. Mello noticed instantly that the younger boy, as usual, wasn't wearing shoes. He let out a curse, taking a few steps forward to lift the smaller boy and toss him onto the bed. Near let out a small gasp, not used to being touched, before Mello let go of him and he curled up on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Mello muttered, crouching down to pick up the big pieces of the lamp. It would be just his luck if Near stepped on something and hurt himself. And he would be blamed for it.

"Mello needs to think. It is better if Light is here where L can watch him."

"Didn't help L last time," Mello snapped, turning furious eyes onto the other boy.

Near nodded, twirling his hair once again. "This time we will also be watching him. From Lights reaction to L, I believe they had been…friends. Or as close as Kira could be to L. Light is not Kira. Not at this point in time. If he is here, we can make sure it stays that way. Mello should be able to pick up on any changes in Lights character. Should be able to notice if Light begins to act as he did before."

Mello wanted to protest, but once the words washed over him he let out a sigh, knowing the other boy was right. Of course he was. It was Near, he was always right. Tossing the broken pieces into the trash bin, Mello moved to sit beside him on the bed. "I don't trust him. I can't trust him."

"Then do not," Near said simply, letting his fingers slip out of his hair. He hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching up to grasp a piece of Mello's. Mello didn't move, unable to comprehend what was happening. He couldn't remember a time when Near had voluntarily touched him. Near slowly began twirling Mello's hair between his fingers, like he would do with his own. "Watch him. And, if Mello believes something is wrong, tell me and I will trust Mello."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still do not own Death Note. If I did, there are a few people that never would have died. Sigh.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They always make me want to write more... hint hint. Lol, just kidding. Though I really do thank you for the support!

**Update - edited 2/23/15**

Mello was trying very, very hard not to kill Yagami. Not because he was beginning to like the older boy but because L would be disappointed in him if he did.

Though Mello was beginning to learn to live with L's disappointment. And if Yagami didn't stay away, he was going to start taking drastic measures.

Light had been spending every afternoon at the hotel with L. Mello even thought he had seen L talking to him about another case at one point. Considering they weren't allowed to know anything about the cases, Mello didn't take it too well.

With Light spending so much time around them, Mello was beginning to see how L could have been drawn to him the first time. He was extremely intelligent, something Mello had always known, but he was on a level with L that Mello really didn't want to admit. The two of them were able to communicate with each other in a way they obviously had never found in another person. Mello knew how that was – he had felt the same way before Wammy's. Before he met Matt.

He just wished it wasn't Kira L had found that connection with. How different would things had been the first time if Light hadn't been the one to find the Death Note? If he really had just been brought in on the case? So many things could have been different.

But Mello shouldn't be thinking of that. The facts were that Light had been Kira. Kira had killed L. And Mello. And been the cause of Matt's death as well. He was the reason Near had been left alone.

Not that Mello was bothered by Near being left alone. The kid always wanted to be alone anyway. He was probably thrilled when they were killed.

No, that wasn't fair. Mello grimaced as he bit of a piece of chocolate. He had learned the last few days that Near wasn't what he had always assumed. He wasn't a robot. And, in his own weird way, he really did care about all of them.

Mello was still getting used to that.

It was the fifth day of Lights 'visits' that Mello finally spoke up. "He still killed you, you know," he muttered as L turned to his computer screen after the door shut behind the handsome teen.

L didn't even bother to look up, "I am aware of that, Mello. You have pointed it out more than enough times for me to remember. Once is usually sufficient."

Mello's fist tightened around his candy bar as his other hand clenched. He could feel his finger nails digging into his palms. "I just think you should be more careful. There is a possibility that he-"

"I have said this before, but I believe the Death Note is able to control the actions of the user in some way. In the very least, it becomes an addiction. Light no longer has the Death Note in his possession and I believe is free of its influence. Those qualities you saw in him no longer exist."

Mello scowled, "They always exist, L."

L's dark eyes turned on him, "Yes, but they are not on the surface currently. Just as your own are sufficiently tucked away, correct Mello?"

The anger that had been burning in Mello's chest threatened to erupt at the words. Why was it that Light got a free pass, but he, who had admitted what he had done, got it held over his head? He didn't kill close to the number of people Kira had. He regretted what he had done, knew that it hadn't been the smartest thing to do, and he had admitted as such to L.

So why did it keep getting brought up?

"I believe Mello needs a distraction," Near suddenly spoke making Mello's head snap to the side so he could look at the younger boy. He was building a card house, currently at four levels, and gently placing a card to start the fifth. "Perhaps a case the three of us could work on?"

L's fingers came up to his mouth as those dark eyes stared at the youngest boy. Mello watched them carefully, trying to understand what Near was doing. L had made it clear they were to stay away from his active cases. And he didn't need a distraction! He needed Yagami to stay the hell away.

"I have one that would be sufficient," L finally said, turning to his computer and staring at the screen as his fingers began to fly over the keys. "The information will be sent to computer Matt is using. The information is in that file," L motioned to the black folder on the desk he wasn't using. "Please inform me of any new information you find. I will check on you in three hours."

Near stood gracefully, moving toward the desk and lightly tugging on Mello's sleeve as he walked past. Matt, who had been playing a game and groaned as the file came through, began to follow them into the bedroom.

The three sat on the floor, spreading the information out around them as Matt read the information from the computer screen. A serial murderer in America. Women from the ages of 25 – 35. All with light hair and dark eyes. All strangled.

Mello worked diligently, for once not trying to solve the puzzle before Near. In fact, he found his attention drifting to the other boy. He had some nameless finger puppets that he seemed to be using as props as he worked through the case, though if you didn't watch him closely, you wouldn't know what he was doing. Most would assume he was playing and not paying the slightest bit of attention.

The three hours went by quickly and L called them back into the main room, not asking of their findings. He merely sat in his usual position, dark eyes studying each of them in silence. "Do you have any information for me?"

Matt shrugged, pulling out his DS, "All of the women were nurses and working a late shift at the hospital on the nights they disappeared. Though they worked in different areas of the city."

"All were single and not known to be dating anyone. All had an unidentified drug in their system at the time of death," Mello said slowly, knowing the information wasn't anything L didn't already know.

"The murderer is a patient," Near said, making the others turn to him in surprise. He didn't look at them, instead walking back toward his unfinished card house. "On their shifts, each nurse dealt with a young man with an odd rash on his arm. The names used were not the same, but all began with the same first letters. Jason Young. Jared Yates. Jesse Younts. Joshua Younger. It is my belief that it was the same man due to the description of the infection."

Mello blinked in surprise. He had read about the patients but hadn't picked up on the pattern. Maybe he was more distracted than he had thought.

L merely nodded, "Yes. His real name is Joseph Yocum. The police apprehended him a few hours ago and found evidence of his crimes."

Mello felt his jaw clench. Of course L had given them a case he already solved. He should have known.

Near didn't look surprised – though he never really did. Mello didn't doubt he had been aware of the situation the entire time. It had just been another test for L, one to once again see who the better successor was.

Well, he didn't need to use those tests anymore, Mello could tell him. Near had proved himself during the Kira case. Near was the true successor to L - though Mello wouldn't be opposed to working with Near, if the option was open. If not, well, there were other things he could do. Though most of them weren't legal.

L turned his head sharply as his computer let out a notification. His brow furrowed as he stared at whatever came up on his screen. "Mello, do you know of someone named Hirokazu Ukita?"

Mello frowned, "He was a member of the KIRA task force in Japan. He was killed by the second Kira. Why?"

"Because he just died of a heart attack," L stated calmly, though his eyes were fixed on the report.

Mello blinked in surprise. "He didn't die for another few months before…"

"According to the timeline, he only died after everyone was aware Kira existed," Near said from where he sat on the floor, "at this time, no one is aware of anything suspicious. There have not even been deaths we can relate to Kira."

"So this Kira's first victim is a police officer?" Matt muttered, shaking his head, "Great."

"It is worrying," L admitted, "if it is in fact someone using a Death Note, the fact that they have already targeted a police officer shows that they do not have the same…values the Kira of the original time line held."

Mello had to bite his lip at the mention of values. Values and Light Yagami didn't fit together in his head.

"We should look into this death closely," L continued, "to see if there is anything that stands out to us. It is likely the killer is someone he had contact with within the last few days. After all, Light used the Death Note for the first time on a whim. It is possible this person did the same."

Mello scowled but moved to stand behind Matt. He watched as the slightly younger boy hacked into the Japanese police records in minutes. Matt printed out the documents for L, handing them to the older man before looking through them himself on the screen. "I printed out another copy," Matt muttered, shooting Mello an annoyed glance.

Mello rolled his eyes. He never understood why Matt was so uncomfortable when someone read over his shoulder. Mello grabbed the printout before letting out a sigh and moving to sit on the floor beside Near. Near looked toward him, surprise flashing through his eyes. "Figured you would want to see," Mello muttered, leaning against the wall and placing the papers on his bent knees. Near didn't respond, but he slowly moved to lean beside Mello, gray eyes flickering over the words.

Mello didn't even finch as he felt gentle fingers in his hair. He didn't know what Near's obsession was, but he wasn't going to complain. It felt damn good.

"It all looks routine to me," Matt said slowly, looking at L as if he was waiting to be corrected.

Mello had to agree. He didn't see anything unusual and none of the names looked familiar. But why would someone target him of all people? There had to be a reason.

Mello jumped as L's phone began to ring, dislodging Near's hand from his hair. Near made a sound of protest, one that was obviously unintentional by the light blush that spread across his face. Mello stared in amazement. He had never seen Near blush. He chuckled lightly and motioned back toward his head. Near moved forward hesitantly, his hand once again burying itself in his hair.

"You two comfortable?" Matt asked in amusement, though Mello could see the slight wonder in his eyes. Yes, he supposed they were an interesting sight – especially to anyone that knew their history.

Mello was about to retort to the teasing when he heard L speak. "We will continue to monitor the situation. Your father may not yet be in danger, Light."

Lights father. Right. The Chief. The one that Mello… anyway, it would make sense that Light would be worried about him.

Of course, he wasn't so worried last time, was he?

The four continued to try and find some information, though they had little to go on. Nothing they found was promising and L forced the three teens to bed around midnight.

The next day they were once again searching for information. "I think we just need to wait until it happens again," Matt said reluctantly, "there isn't enough to go on. For all we know, they guy could have just had an issue with police and picked the first one he saw."

Mello had to concede the point. L didn't respond, though his shoulders held even more of a slump than usual. He knew what they were thinking-they had wanted to stop the Death Note before anyone died. And yet, here they were waiting for someone else to be killed.

Mello stayed on the floor beside Near, chewing on his chocolate as he watched the other boy carefully stack items on top of each other. He had never, and would never, understand why Near found that so relaxing, but he could admit he found watching the other boy to be fascinating. Mello would never be able to accomplish something like that – he wasn't good at being still and he certainly didn't have the patience.

He hadn't known he had spent so much time watching the white haired boy until Wammy led a frazzled Light into the room. Mello felt his eyebrows raise as he looked at the messy hair and worried expression. He had never seen Yagami look so…human.

"It happened again. A teacher at the school. She did not die last time – we were in the middle of class and she just fell over. They said it was a heart attack."

Mello jumped to his feet, startling Near and making him jerk his hand slightly. The entire card building fell to the ground. Mello tried to shoot him an apologetic glance, but Near was staring down at the pile, his hand twirling his hair furiously.

Yeah, he was upset. Mello would find a way to make it up to him later.

"Please look through this list and tell us if any names catch your attention," L said to Light quickly, handing him the same list they had looked over the night before. "Matt, please compose a list of current and past students of the teachers for the last five years. Mello and Near, cross reference the students with recent police records. We need to see if there is anyone connected to both parties."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the support on the last chapter! I'm going to say this now, I'm a little worried about this one. It doesn't feel right to me for some reason but I can't seem to make it any better. Anyway, here you go.

Mello and Near had spread the information out around them, cross referencing the information from the school and the police. So far, they hadn't found anything that matched up. The only name Mello had even found vaguely familiar on the school records was Lights, but he figured that wasn't something for him to bring up.

Nears right hand was twirling his hair furiously as he looked down at the papers, his eyes flickering from one to the other. It reminded Mello of when he saw the boy doing his puzzles back at Wammy house and he was trying to find the next piece in the all white board.

Except this time, Near wasn't finding the piece. And he was getting irritated.

Matt had joined them after he had finished getting a list of all of the students for the past five years and he looked just as irritated as Mello. "There's nothing here," he muttered, shooting a look at L to make sure the older man hadn't heard him.

Mello had to agree. He couldn't find any correlation, any sort of pattern. For the first time, he hoped Near would cut in and declare to have found the answer, but one look at the boy told Mello that wasn't the case.

Light and L didn't seem to be faring any better. Both were typing away at computers, L hunched over more than usual and Light glaring at the screen in front of him. Apparently they hadn't found any leads either.

"You three should get some sleep," L finally said, not looking away from his screen, "and I believe Light should be getting home. You do have school in the morning."

"I think this is more important than school," Light muttered back, though he began to shut down the computer and push away from the desk.

Matt stood, stretching his arms above his head and popping his back. Mello winced at the sound as he got to his feet. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yep."

Near continued to sit, surrounded by papers. "Come on, Near."

The younger boy shook his head, "Mello should go sleep. I will continue to look for a pattern with the case."

Mello rolled his eyes. Of course. "Sorry, not going to happen. The panda look doesn't really suit you," he ignored the huff he received from L's direction and grabbed onto Near's arm, hauling him to his feet.

"Mello-"

"Mello is right, please sleep so you are well rested for tomorrow. We will continue to work then," L commanded, turning to look at the boys and motioning to the bedroom.

Matt was already in bed, his game firmly in hand. Of course, he hadn't been able to play in seven hours, he had probably been going through withdrawal. "Put it away, Matty," Mello said, quickly changing into his pajamas and sliding into bed beside him. There were only two beds in the room and he had quickly decided on sharing with Matt. Wasn't the first time he had done so.

Sharing with Near just seemed…odd.

And there was no way he would let Near sleep in a bed with Matt. That wasn't going to happen.

"One more level," Matt muttered, turning on his side to make it harder for Mello to rip the game out of his hand.

Mello just rolled his eyes, looking over as Near slipped into his own bed. The boy was usually asleep within minutes, whether Matt was still playing his game or not, but that didn't seem to be happening tonight.

It was another ten minutes before Matt turned off the game, placing it on the floor beside the bed and falling asleep instantly. Mello lay beside him, his mind working frantically. Who could have picked up the Death Note? And the killings... a police officer and a teacher? Maybe a student? Maybe they needed to look back further than five years. Maybe something had happened with that teacher years ago that the person hadn't ever forgiven her for.

He just really hoped it wasn't going to take hundreds of people dying for them to find out who this new Kira was. What would be the point of him coming back if the same thing was going to happen again, only in a different way?

"Is Mello awake?" Near questioned.

Mello jumped before shushing the other boy instantly. "Matt's asleep."

"Does Mello believe this new Kira is worse than the old Kira?"

Mello sighed. "Near, Matt's asleep."

"We are talking quietly."

Mello fought back a chuckle. No, they really weren't. He sighed, silently making his way out of bed and moving to sit beside Near. Near stared up at him in surprise, obviously not expecting him to move close to him. "What is Mello doing?"

"If you want to talk, we aren't going to wake up Matt," Mello muttered, moving so he was sitting beside Near and resting his back against the headboard. "To answer your question, I don't know. Light was – Light killed a lot of people. But they were criminals. It got worse as time went on, the killing became for less and less crimes, but at the beginning I could see why he was doing what he was doing. This Kira – two people in less than twenty-four hours? And a police officer and a teacher. I haven't looked into the teachers history, but I know Ukita's. I studied it the first time. There was nothing there that should have led to this."

"So this Kira is killing either because of a grudge or just because they can," Near said softly, reaching up for Mello's hair.

Mello rolled his eyes at the awkward position. He was sitting up on the bed against the headboard, while Near was lying on the bed with his arm straight up to play with his hair. He moved, grabbing the younger boy around the waist and pulling him up to sit beside him. Near yelped loudly and Mello slammed his hand over Near's mouth, looking over toward Matt. The gamer was very grumpy when woken up.

It seemed they were safe. He slowly released Near, only to receive a shocked expression, "Why did Mello do that?"

"If you want to play with my hair, at least make it less awkward," Mello muttered, knowing it was a lame excuse but not having anything better. Honestly, he had no idea why he had done it. If Near wanted to let his arm grow tired by letting it stand up, he should have just let him.

Nears expression closed off once more but Mello could see the confusion still in his eyes as the boy moved to make himself comfortable. He eventually ended up pressed against his side, his hand once again having found itself to Mello's hair. "Anyway," Mello said, clearing his throat, "like you said, this new Kira is definitely different. But we'll figure it out."

Near merely hummed, his fingers sliding throughout a strand of Mello's hair. The two boys sat in silence, both lost in thought, until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

Mello woke up to laughing. "Go away," he muttered, not wanting to know what his idiot roommate was doing now.

"Aww, does Mello want alone time with Near?"

The words penetrated Mello's mind but he couldn't make sense of them. Alone time with Near? What the hell was Matt going on about now?

It wasn't until his foggy brain registered the warmth pressed against his right side, the weight on his chest, and something in his hair that his eyes shot open. Holy shit. Near. He was in bed with Near. Near was pressed against him, his head on Mello's chest, his hand in Mello's hair. Asleep.

Matt was laughing beside the bed, holding his stomach as he struggled to stay upright. "I wish I had a camera right now. I wish I was allowed to have a camera right now. Your face!"

Mello lunged at his roommate, knocking Near off of him. Matt sprinted out of the room, leaving Mello to stare blankly at the door as Near blinked at him sleepily from the bed. "Mello?"

Feeling the blush crossing his face, Mello cleared his throat harshly. "We need to work on the case," he snapped, turning and walking out of the room quickly.

He glared at the still giggling Matt and the amused L as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate muffin. How could he have allowed himself to fall asleep in the same bed as Near? What had he been thinking? And Matt had seen it! He was never going to hear the end of it.

"Please continue to work on the assignments I gave you last night," L said a few minutes later as Near stepped out of the bedroom. "Expand the search another five years. Light should be joining us once class lets out for the day."

Mello clenched his jaw at the information but didn't comment. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

Mello was uncomfortable the entire day. He kept thinking of Near sleeping against him, of the weight of Near's head on his chest. What was wrong with him? Hell, he might be thirteen at the moment, but he had been twenty when he died. So it wasn't odd for him to have…feelings or whatever. But Near didn't remember being any older. Near was twelve. And Mello didn't remember being attracted to Near when he saw him when Near was eighteen.

Holy shit, there was something wrong with him.

Or maybe there wasn't. Maybe it was just because he was getting to know Near this time around. He had never done that before. Or maybe it was just because they were kept in close quarters here and no one else was around. Well, no one else besides L and Matt. And Light.

Yeah, and that wasn't going to happen.

That had to be it. It wasn't that he had feelings for Near, it was just that he was thirteen years old and had slept in a bed with someone he didn't see as family. That was it. Nothing to worry about.

He had been so worried, he hadn't even made a comment when Light showed up and sat entirely too close to L. But he had noticed.

It was hours before anyone spoke, everyone growing more and more frustrated as no new leads were founds. The only good thing to happen that day was no one else had died.

"There are three possibilities," Near said, bringing everyone's attention to him. He didn't look at anyone, instead moving to grab his finger puppets and placing one on his finger, "the first is that someone else, who didn't know what the Death Note was, picked it up that day when Light was distracted and kept it," another finger puppet, "the second is that the person that picked it up believed it to be a joke and tossed it away, which then someone else picked it up and began to use it," a third puppet, "the last option is that there is someone else besides Mello and Light who remember what happened."

Lights eyebrows furrowed while L nodded slowly. Matt just sat back in surprise. Mello leaned forward, placing his hand over the puppets to make Near look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have not understood why it is only Mello and Light are the only ones to remember these events," Near said, his eyes flickering to Mello's and away again, "so I began to look at what Mello had in common with Light. There are a few possibilities, but only one that I believe could be the cause."

Mello didn't like where this was going. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Near didn't answer the question, instead lifting his hand to begin twirling his hair. Mello shifted his eyes to L, waiting for the order he knew was coming. "Please look into the location of Misa Amane, Kyosuke Higuchi, Kiyomi Takada, and Teru Mikami."


End file.
